Aryenna "Arya" Blackaik
Aryenna "Arya" Blackaik '''(Ah-ree-ah-nuh "Ah-ree-yuh" Black-ache) is the main protagonist in the series called ''Daughter Of Zeus which is a story made by ''Lemoneyedragon ''on fanfiction.net''. She is the daughter of Lyena Blackaik and Zeus, and sister of Natas Blackaik, and Aiden Blackaik. She is also a Hunter of Artemis since the last book in her series- '''The Final Start. Early life Aryenna killed her mother (Lyanna) in her birth, as Lyanna (Lee-ah-nuh) was giving birth to two children at the same time- Aryenna and Natas. This sadenned they're brother Aiden (who is seven years older than them), and yet he became like a second father to them. They went asking they're aunt- Hazael (Heh-zah-eh-L), if she would take them, and Hazael only took them in order to replace her children- Atruna (Ah-trune), Kohana (Koh-ah-nuh), and Raezar (Ree-zahr), that died due to dissapearing in the labyrinth, since normally, Hazael didn't like demigods too much). For nine years, they lived a more or less normal life, untill Aiden decided to go to the Labyrinth of the Minotaur, and rescue Atruna, Kohana, and Hazael, but he was lost. Later, Natas decided to go and find her brother, and she was never seen or heard again for two years. Durring that time, Hazael went insane, and blamed Aryenna for not going with them, because if she did, they might have survived. It's worth pointing out that this is false, as there would've been no chance for them to stay alive either by going together or alone. Hazael was very traumatised and decided to commit suicide. Arya says that it's probably because she's lost five of her children (Atruna, Kohana and Raezar, and the step-childre Aiden and Natas). This was bad for Arya though, as she had no place to live anymore. She started stealing, and lived her life as a thief. Meeting Sator After a while, Arya was thieving as she did everyday, untill Sator (demigod son of Hephaestus), noticed her, and mistaked her as daughter of Hermes, since he was impressed by her skills as a thief. Arya was glad that she's found someone like her, and said that she's daughter of Zeus, which suprised Sator, a little. However, they both started chatting, and became friends. After a week, Sator said that they he was going to go to camp half blood, and asked if Arya wanted to go with him. Aryenna refused by giving a short laugh and saying: "If I had wanted to go, why hadn't I went earlier?". Sator asks why so, and Arya gets reminded of memories, and snaps about it not being his business. It slightly hurts Sator, and he appologises, Arya apologises for being rude as well, and they are fine again. However, Sator requests Arya to rethink his offer, and a day later, Aryenna says they're set, and ready to go. They both seem to have had a little crush on each other, and durring the quest to camp, feelings grow a bit stronger. They got attacked by a couple of monsters durring their way, but they avoided them. However, when they've nearly reached half blood hill, Sator is hit by lightning bolt, and Arya, in shock sees him die. She gets furious at gods, and promises to herself that she'll never love, or go to camp half blood willingly again. Daughter Of Zeus series Daughter Of Zeus takes place shortly after The Last Olympian. The Storm Soul Getting to Camp Elise Black, her dog Atruna, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson came to take her to camp. She attempted to run away because of the promise she gave to herself when Sator died, but failed and was taken to Halfblood hill. When she had arrived she met: Clarees, Chiron, and Hunter. She gets a pretty negative look at Clarees, though she keeps neutral with Chiron and Hunter. Chiron attempts to make Annabeth show Arya her around the camp, but Arya refuses, Annabeth still shows her the way to Zeus's cabin though, which is empty. The Letter When she goes inside her room, she sees a letter from The Big Three (Eldest Gods), that her family has started a war between mortals and gods, and that she's supposed to stop them. She's shocked and writes them a letter back that she has no contact with her family. The Song Of The Naiad series A Past Of Pain series Personality Arya is arrogant, stubborn, ruthless, unforgiving, and proud. Her decisions are usually made by her own needs, rather than justice, which caused people to dislike her. She is extremily paranoid to people she doesn't trust, which is a trait she got from her father. However, from her mother she earned her bravery, beauty and battle spirit, though none of her kindness. Fatal Flaw Psysical Appearance Powers and Abilities Magic items and other weapons Relatonships Home Etymology From the Sanskrit meaning "noble; great; excellent" and "truthful". Arya with a long final vowel 'a' is the feminine form of the name, and a name of the Goddess Parvati. Arya with a short final vowel 'a' is the masculine variant of the name. However, her mother also named her after a powerfull mortal hero, that was a Hunter Of Artemis, till she died on battlefield. Trivia Category:Children of Zeus Category:Lemoneyedragon